Cravos
by Fooxy
Summary: E no fim, no meio de todas aquelas flores, apenas os cravos foram suficientes.


Yoo, minha primeira fanfic postada aqui, que tambem é minha primeira oneshot :3

Espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura :3

* * *

**Cravos**

Rin suspirou, olhando as inúmeras flores que estavam em exposição na maior floricultura da cidade.

Eram tantos tamanhos, tantas cores, tantos formatos, tantos cheiros diferentes que o moreno se sentia tonto só de pensar.

Mas ele estava determinado.

Ia comprar uma flor para Shiemi.

Sabia que a loira adorava plantas, principalmente flores. Seu enorme carinho com o jardim que havia criado com sua avó era uma prova disto.

Então, nada mais justo do que a presentear com flores no primeiro encontro deles, não é mesmo?

O demônio ainda não acreditava que Shiemi havia aceitado seu pedido.

Tudo bem, no fundo ele sabia que não era exatamente um encontro.

Eles iriam no parque de diversões, como ele havia prometido a ela, no meio daquela missão que acabou sendo bem tumultuada.

Rin ainda olhava as tantas flores que estavam ali dispostas, sem saber qual delas escolher.

–Boa tarde!

Ele se virou, assustado com o comprimento extremamente alegre.

–Posso ajudar?- a atendente perguntou, o cabelo castanho claro preso um uma trança, os olhos castanhos que transbordavam bom humor. Ela tinha um ar meigo, gentil.

–Eu...Er...-o moreno murmurou, sentindo as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

A moça riu com a reação dele.

–Primeira namorada?-perguntou docemente, se aproximando. Ele se surpreendeu com o jeito que ela o tratava. Todos já sabiam que ele era filho de Satã e não era difícil receber olhares de medo e nojo.

–Amiga, na verdade.- falou baixinho, se lembrando de que ela fora de fato a primeira amiga que ele tivera. Ninguém nunca quis ficar perto dele.

–E você quer se declarar, certo?-a moça ainda perguntou, sorrindo. Ela adorava ajudar esses mocinhos novos com seus encontros. Era tão fofo que ela não podia resistir.

Rin corou mais ainda e coçou a ponta de uma orelha pontuda.

–Mais ou menos...Eu só queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a admiro.-ele falou, movendo os olhos azuis para a atendente que sorriu para ele, encantada.

–Que lindo.- suspirou, com uma mão sobre o peito- Sou Ayame, e vou lhe ajudar...

–Rin.- ele falou baixinho, meio surpreso que ela não soubesse. Ou fingisse não saber, provavelmente.

–Rin.- ela repetiu, acenando e gravando o nome dele- Então, você sabe do que ela gosta?

O moreno balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

–Ela gosta de flores. De todo tipo de planta na verdade. Mas...-ele abaixou a voz, corando novamente -Eu ouvi dizer que cada flor tem um significado, é verdade?

Ayame sorriu.

–Sim, é verdade. As flores expressam os sentimentos, com suas cores, pétalas, cheiros, e tudo o que elas representam.- Ayame solemente, para depois sorrir para o garoto.

–E...Você sabe quais são esses significados?

–Claro que eu sei!-os olhos dela brilhavam- Você vai querer demonstrar o que para sua garota por meio das flores, Rin?

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

Shiemi o fazia sentir tanta coisa...

Era difícil pensar em apenas uma sensação quando ficava perto da loira.

–Vamos fazer assim, eu vou lhe mostrando o que as flores significam e você decide, que tal?- a moça sorriu, animada.

–Tudo bem. -Rin sorriu, mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos. Estava determinado a achar a flor perfeita para Shiemi.

Depois de um tempo, eles já haviam visto a loja inteira.

–Então Rin, qual delas você vai levar?-Ayame o perguntou, depois de quase duas horas falando sobre as flores e seus significados.

O demônio passou a mãe pelos cabelos, ainda sem saber.

–Não sei...Nós já passamos por tantas coisas juntos, é difícil focar e escolher apenas um sentimento sobre ela...-ele murmurou, quase sem ficar vermelho diante da garota.

Ayame sorriu ternamente.

–Então porque você não leva um buquê? Assim tem mais de uma flor e você pode demonstrar melhor que sente!

–Mas...Um buquê não ficaria feio?São tantas flores tão diferentes...- ele estava nervoso. Nunca havia feito algo assim, e toda a sua vida sempre se metera em confusão. Não queria, de maneira nenhuma, estragar as coisas com a loira.

Ayame e aproximou do moreno e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito dele, no coração.

–Seus sentimentos não tem como serem feios, Rin.

Os olhos castanhos no olhos azuis.

–Então tá, vamos montar um buquê!

–x-

Shiemi olhou para as mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas sobre o colo. Estava sentada em um banco próximo à entrada do parque de diversões, onde ela e Rin tinham combinado de se encontrarem para passar o dia no lugar.

Não podia negar, estava nervosa.

Via suas mãos trêmulas, meio suadas, e o coração batia rapidamente dentro do peito.

Ele estava tão estranho quando a convidara...

Ultimamente ela se pegava muito pensando no garoto demoníaco de olhos azuis. E não sabia o que isso queria dizer.

Era óbvio que eram amigos e que a loira se preocupava muito com ele, mas...

Porque Shiemi sentia que não era só isso?

Durante anos, ela se viu apaixonada pelo irmão gêmeo do garoto, Yukio.

Mas depois de conhecer Rin, cada vez mais o sentimento pelo moreno mais novo foi diminuindo, até não sobrar nada mais que puro carinho de irmãos.

A loira suspirou, tão pensativa que nem havia percebido que Rin tinha se atrasado para o encontro.

Encontro...

Era isso mesmo um encontro? Ou apenas dois amigos cumprindo uma promessa de passarem o dia juntos?

Shiemi apertou as mãos, mais nervosa ainda.

Por um lado queria que fosse exatamente o que ela falara para sua mãe, um dia no parque de diversões com seu primeiro amigo.

Mas por outro sentia que se fosse apenas isso, iria ficar triste.

Ela...Queria que fosse um encontro?

Um encontro com Rin Okumura?

A loira corou imensamente ao imaginar isso.

Não.

Isso não daria certo.

Rin nunca iria gostar dela deste jeito. Ela era apenas a amiga frágil que ele tinha, e que sempre tinha que proteger.

Ele provavelmente gostava de meninas mais fortes e determinadas, como Shura-sensei e Izumo-chan.

É...Definitivamente era isso. Ele nem sequer deveria mesmo vir vê-la! Com certeza só viria porque havia feito aquela promessa, mas somente isso!

E pensar que havia até escolhido uma roupa diferente para sair hoje! Era mesmo uma boba.

Ficou de pé, descobrindo que Rin estava praticamente meia hora atrasado.

Mais uma prova de que ele não queria passar o dia com ela.

Passou as mãos pelo vestido florido, desamassando o mesmo. Quando se virou para ir embora, deu de cara com dois olhos azuis grande extremamente próximos a si.

–S-shiemi...-Rin murmurou, corado tanto fato de que correra feito um doido ali tanto quanto por vê-la.

A loira deu dois passos para trás, corada. Não estava acostumada com essas proximidades repentinas.

–Rin...-ela respondeu, sem se conter e observando o mesmo. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa polo branca com detalhes em vermelho. Os cabelos negros despeados como sempre e os olhos azuis não saíam de sua figura pequena. Ele parecia realmente bonito vestido assim, pensou a loira, corando mais ainda.

–E-eu...Desculpe o atraso.- ele falou, meio atordoado com a presença dela. -Eu estava me esforçando para gravar tudo aquilo e...-murmurou, meio corado.

–Tudo bem.- Shiemi respondeu simplesmente, o tom de voz triste.

Rin estava nervoso. Não sabia o que falar e a loira estava claramente desapontada com ele.

Coçou a nuca, sentindo a tensão no ar.

Olhou a garota de cima à baixo desde os cabelos loiros claros com uma delicada tiara de lacinho, o vestido de alças florido e rodado que chegava um pouco antes de seus joelhos, até a sapatilha creme delicada nos pés.

–Você está linda.-o moreno falou, antes que percebesse. Corou ao se tocar o que falara, mas não pode deixar de sorrir levemente quando Shiemi corou com o elogio.

–A-arigatou.-murmurou ela, gaguejando.- V-você também...

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, vendo a garota olhar para baixo completamente envergonhada.

–V-você achou?-ele perguntou, surpreso.

Shiemi acenou um 'sim', sem olhar para ele.

–Arigatou Shiemi-chan.- Rin sorriu e se aproximou um pouco dela.-Eu...Q-queria saber se poderíamos deixar o passeio no parque para outro dia...

Os olhos verdes de Shiemi adquiriram uma tonalidade triste.

–É que eu p-preparei uma coisa para você e...Queria que você a visse.- o moreno corou conforme a garota tirava os olhos do chão e o encarava, surpresa.

–P-prepaoru algo para mim?-ela repetiu, sem acreditar.

Rin assentiu.

–S-se você preferir ir no parque e não quiser ir ver e-eu entendo- ele continuou, as bochechas bem vermelhas.

–Não!- ela exclamou rapidamente- Q-quero dizer...Eu adoraria ir com você Rin-kun.- a loira sorriu docemente, o coração batendo forte no peito.

Rin sorriu, um pouco mais confiante.

–Vamos?-ele estendeu a mão para a garota, que aceito e colocou a sua sobre a dele.

–Hai.

Shiemi corou quando eles começaram a andar, e Rin não soltou sua mão.

A mão do adolescente era grande e envolvia a sua delicadamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Ele era quente e o calor fluía da pele bronzeada dele pela sua branca pálida. Ela gostou da sensação.

O demônio notou que a garota não tirava os olhos de suas mãos.

–Ah, g-gomen!- ele falou, soltando a mão dela, corado -Eu não percebi que estávamos assim.-se desculpou, com um sorriso amarelo. -Não te deixar incomodada, Shiemi-chan.

Ela corou e olhou para o chão.

–E-eu não me importo na verdade.- a loira olhou rapidamente para o moreno e depois baixou o olhar.

Rin sorriu, estava tendo muita sorte hoje!

Delicadamente segurou a mão pequena da garota, e entrelaçou seus dedos.

Ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando Shiemi sorriu levemente com sua ação, ainda corada.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada, o casal chegou a um pequeno jardim, e o demônio continuou puxando a garota levemente até uma parte onde as plantas eram principalmente folhagens e arbustos.

Ele indicou para que ela sentasse no banco de pedra-sabão que tinha ali, enquanto permaneceu de pé.

–Esse lugar é lindo.- ela falou, encantada. Estava tão animada com as plantas que até se esqueceu da vergonha, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis e sorrindo.

–P-pode fechar os olhos só um pouquinho Shiemi-chan?-Rin perguntou, corado e nervoso.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a loira só ouvia o silêncio em volta de si.

Estava começando a ficar curiosa e custava manter os olhos fechados.

Se concentrou em sentir a brisa leve que passava e o cheiro leve do perfume das flores, balançando infantilmente as pernas.

Ouviu os passos do garoto voltarem e se sentou reta no banco, a expectativa crescendo dentro de si.

–Rin-kun?

Um momento de hesitação e um leve farfalhar de folhas que vinha exatamente à sua frente a deixou ainda mais curiosa.

–Er...Pode abrir os olhos, Shiemi-chan.

Assim que ele falou isso, a loira abriu os olhos verdes, dando de cara com o maior buque de flores que ela já vira, bem na sua frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e brilhavam com a quantidade absurda de flores que existiam ali, numa bagunça que incrivelmente ficou bonita.

Olhou para cima, vendo Rin segurar o buquê, corado e parecendo bem nervoso.

–R-rin, o que-

–E-eu sei que você gosta de flores então eu fui na floricultura e...Bom, esse é o resultado.-ele falou, olhando para ela por um segundo e depois desviando os olhos para o chão.

A loira ficou sem fala.

–Você fez isso para mim?

Ele assentiu, corando mais um pouco.

–É lindo, Rin.-ela falou, olhando as flores diferentes que haviam ali, e que ficaram extremamente harmoniosas juntas.

–Você acha mesmo?-ele perguntou, olhando para o longe.

–Claro! É o buquê mais lindo do mundo...E ainda é para mim!- ela sorriu, completamente encantada para sentir vergonha.

Rin se mexeu, sentando do lado dela no banco, colocando o buquê entre eles.

–Quando eu fui na floricultura, a atendente me falou que cada flor tem um significado.-ele fez uma pausa, se enchendo de coragem ao ver Shiemi o olhando fixamente, prestando atenção em cada palavra que dizia. -Você sabe quais são?

A loira parou, olhando para o buquê.

Ele estava tentando lhe falar alguma coisa através das flores?

–Eu..Não sei de todas, só de algumas, como a rosas...-ela confessou, ligeiramente corada.

Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o buquê e torcendo para lembrar de tudo certinho.

–Posso lhe contar então?

Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis.

–C-claro.

Rin sorriu de leve, nervoso e puxou uma flor amarela do meio do buquê.

–Está é uma Íris Amarela, e significa 'mensagem', que é exatamente o que eu tenho para você.-ele falou, e estendeu a flor para a loira.

Shiemi sorriu e pegou a flor com delicadeza, ouvindo atentamente o que ele falava.

Depois, Rin puxou uma flor vermelha, com várias pétalas em camadas e a loira percebeu que ela estava presa em um pequeno galho.

–Uma flor de romãzeira quer dizer uma amizade sincera.- Ele estendeu o pequeno galho e a garota o pegou também sorrindo- É uma das coisas que mais gosto entre nós.-ele falou, sério, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Incrivelmente, o nervosismo havia sumido agora que ele começara a falar.

–Desde o momento em que lhe vi, eu pude perceber várias coisas sobre você, Shiemi-chan.- Rin puxou algumas flores do buquê, que não pareceu menos exuberante sem elas. Haviam flores demais ali.-Como isto.-ele estendeu uma azaleia com um leve tom rosado.-Significa amor pela natureza, e isso eu tenho certeza que você tem.

Shiemi pegou a flor, encantada com a suavidade e calma que Rin falava das flores. E com as próprias flores em si.

–Esta, é uma Acácia e representa a sua elegância, ao usar aqueles kimonos tradicionais.-ele falou, entendendo o ramo com pequenas de pétalas amarelas, delicadas.

–Já a Dália Rosa significa delicadeza, uma característica que você sempre vai levar consigo, independente do lugar ou do momento.- a loira pegou a flor redonda, com as pétalas em volta do caule como uma pequena bola rosa. Corou levemente com o elogio, mas ainda sorria em silêncio, ouvindo a voz do moreno.

Rin puxou uma flor branca com o miolo rosado.

–A lótus é uma flor aquática, e simboliza proteção.-ele falou, antes de olhar nos olhos verdes da garota- E eu sempre vou lhe proteger, não importa os riscos que eu tenha que correr. Sempre vou estar lá para você.

Shiemi desviou os olhos do olhar penetrante do Demônio e pegou a flor, notando como o caule ainda estava com pequenas gotículas de água.

–Os amores-perfeitos -ele tirou duas pequenas flores do buquê, - em francês se chamam 'pensèe' e estão relacionados com pensamentos e recordações. -ele fez uma pausa enquanto a loira pegava as flores- Tem algumas coisas sobre você que eu não vou esquecer. Todas as coisas que já passamos, as missões doidas, as aulas de Exorcismo...

Ele puxou duas flores. Uma branca e uma azul, as duas incrivelmente exóticas.

–Nunca vou me esquecer da sua esperança e fidelidade em mim -ele estendeu a flor branca.- Muito menos a confiança que tenho em você e que você tem em mim.- as duas íris estavam nas mãos de Shiemi, que sorria olhando o pequeno buquê que ia se formando.

–Rin...

–Me deixe terminar, por favor.-ele falou, sorrindo docemente para a garota que acenou um 'sim', um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.

–Antes de tudo, eu queria que soubesse, que tudo o que eu estou falando e vou falar, é verdadeiro.-ele estendeu uma flor branca, parecendo uma rosa.- Uma gardênia significa sinceridade.

Shiemi quase o interrompeu novamente, falando que nunca duvidaria dele; mas resolveu ficar quieta, e apenas observou quando o moreno tirou três flores iguais,que também se pareciam com rosas, com cores diferentes.

–As camélias. -ele falou suavemente.-No momento em que eu te conheci, Shiemi, eu soube que estava diante de uma pessoa com uma alma maravilhosa.-ele estendeu a flor rosada- É isto que a camélia rosa representa. Já a vermelha- ele falou, e a loira pegou a flor citada- significa reconhecimento. Sei o quanto você é incrível e como seu conhecimento sobre plantas já nos salvou, várias vezes.- Shiemi corou e abaixou os olhos verdes.

–Mas eu também reconheço...-ele fez uma pausa, estendendo a camélia impecavelmente branca.- A sua beleza perfeita e suas virtudes despretensiosas.

As bochechas da loira esquentaram, e ela também pegou a flor, levemente trêmula.

Uma pequena pausa enquanto Rin tirava mais uma flor do buquê. Ele respirou fundo, pegando o restinho de coragem que lhe sobrara e continuou.

–E diante dos seus 'olhos abrasadores'- ele estendeu a Dália vermelha, olhando nos olhos verdes límpidos de uma Shiemi corada.-Eu quero lhe contar um segredo..

Ele pegou mais uma flor do buquê, a única existente no buquê.

–O cravo vermelho...-ele falou, tentando não parecer tão nervoso quanto se sentia- Significa 'amor vivo'.

Shiemi arregalou os olhos, sentindo a brisa passar por seu corpo, trazendo consigo o perfume característico da única flor que restara. Um pequeno silêncio se formou ali.

–Sei que não sou nada do que você espera e merece em um garoto, mas apenas sei de uma coisa e queria que você também soubesse.-ele fez uma pausa, tirando os olhos da flor vermelha em suas mãos para olhar para a loira.- Que enquanto eu viver, meu amor por você também estará vivo.

O azul encontrou o verde.

Buscou qualquer indício de que era uma brincadeira, e se perdeu no oceano azul escuro dos olhos dele. Ela viu -tão claro como a água- que o que ele falara era verdadeiro.

Ofegou, levando as mãos à boca, soltando as flores que aos poucos fora ganhando, que se espalharam em seu colo e ao seu redor.

Rin tremeu, nervoso. O que aquele gesto dela queria dizer?

Puxou o último resquício de coragem que tinha e estendeu a mão, o cravo vermelho se destacando solitário ali.

O silêncio continuou por mais alguns segundos e os dois estavam imóveis.

Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Não estava apenas demonstrando o que sentia com a flor, mas a estava oferecendo para si.

Rin estava oferecendo seu amor para Shiemi.

Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, ainda atordoada com toda a situação.

Os minutos se passavam.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam nos dele.

Ele ainda estava com o cravo estendido em sua direção.

Ela ainda estava com as mãos sobre a boca, imóvel.

Nesses longos minutos que haviam passado, apenas encarando um o outro, Shiemi não fizera nenhum movimento de que pegaria a flor.

Rin soltou um pequeno sorriso triste antes de abaixar o cravo.

No fundo, sempre soube que não estava à altura de Shiemi.

–Por favor, se lembre da flor de romã. - ele sussurrou, o barulho o vento suave quase encobrindo suas palavras.-É só isso que lhe peço.

O moreno se levantou, deixando a loira chocada no banco, o enorme buquê ao seu lado. O cravo vermelho preso molemente na mão, e começou a andar para fora do jardim.

Sua mente estava em branco, e ele mal prestava atenção aonde ia. Não conseguia não se sentir solitário, por mais que soubesse que as chances de acontecer o que havia acontecido eram grandes.

Agora todas aquelas metáforas sobre coração partido faziam sentido, de alguma forma.

Chutou uma pequena pedrinha perdida no caminho entre o roseiral, pensando que talvez fora muito precipitado. Se apenas tivesse ido ao parque de diversões, tudo seria diferente.

–RIN!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo -ainda mais chamando seu nome.

Se virou, e viu Shiemi correndo em sua direção pelo jardim, o vestido florido esvoaçando com o vento.

–E-espere!- ela falou, antes de parar diante de si, sem fôlego. Uma das mãos estavam apoiadas no joelho, enquanto ela tentava recuperar o ar perdido. O moreno se lembrou levemente que ela sempre tinha um fôlego pequena pela falta de prática de atividades físicas.

–E-eu também tenho algo para lhe falar.- a loira se ergueu, as bochechas coradas pela corrida e pela vergonha. -Na verdade, ele vai falar por mim.

Ela ergueu a mão direita, mostrando uma singela e única flor branca.

Ele olhou da flor para os olhos dela, sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia o que aquela flor significava.

–T-todas as flores possuem um significado.- ela falou, olhando para a flor, envergonhada demais para olhar o garota à sua frente. -E este cravo branco não é diferente.

Rin olhou para a flor novamente, reconhecendo as pétalas recortadas de um cravo.

Ela respirou fundo antes de começar a falar novamente.

–Ele pode significar três coisas. Uma delas é 'talento', e é algo que você tem em vários pontos e eu acho incrível. Outra delas é 'ingenuidade', e isso -a loira sorriu levemente- é algo que você também tem.

Ela acompanhou o sorriso dela.

Era lindo demais para ele não sorrir também.

–E o terceiro significado dele, é -ela corou, e olhou nos olhos dele- Amor ardente.

Um pequeno silêncio se seguiu, enquanto Rin processava a informação.

–Shiemi, o que-

–E-eu queria que você ficasse com ele.-ela falou, mais corada do que nunca.- Em troca do seu cravo vermelho.

Ele ergueu a flor, olhando para a mesma antes de olhar para a loira.

–Você...

Shiemi estendeu a mão, o cravo branco se balançando de acordo com o leve vente, ao mesmo tempo que pegava o cravo vermelho da mão de Rin com a outra mão.

O moreno olhou para a garota, uma das mãos com o seu cravo vermelho, e a outra lhe oferendo o cravo branco.

Num ato impulsivo ele segurou o pulso dela com a flor branca e o puxou para si, trazendo a loira para mais perto de si consequentemente. Ela o olhou, assustada, pouco antes de sentir os lábios deles cobrindo os seus suavemente.

Os olhos verdes se fecharam, e as pernas dela ameaçaram ceder diante da carga gigantesca de sensações que o beijo quente de Rin lhe proporcionava.

Ele enlaçou delicadamente a cintura dela com um braço, o outro ainda segurando o pulso com a flor branca.

Se separaram, e os olhos se encontraram novamente. Ela sentia o rosto vermelho de vergonha, e o dele estava levemente corado também. Rin sorriu, mostrando os dentes afiados.

–Eu acho que isso -a mão dele segurou a pequena dela, tirando o cravo branco de seus dedos -fica comigo, não é?

Shiemi sorriu docemente, trazendo o cravo vermelho contra o peito, e assentiu.

Pensando consigo mesma, ela decidiu antes de sentir o moreno puxá-la para mais um beijo.

Queria entrar na igreja com um buquê misto de cravos vermelhos e brancos.


End file.
